1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for monitoring components within a computing system.
2. Related Art
A system typically requires all components within the system to function within specific parameters. Periodically, some components within a system do not function within specific parameters thereby causing the system to malfunction. Therefore there exists a need for monitoring components within a system to determine if all of the components are functioning within specific parameters.